Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for packaging bales of material and particularly to packaging bales of cellulose pulp utilizing a repulpable baleband.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of banding machines are known to the prior art. Many of these machines employ a metal wire or band as a securing element. The wires or band must be removed before pulping of the cellulose pulp bale. A machine that employs a repulpable cellulose baleband is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,180. Improvements in this technology are needed to provide greater precision, speed and economy in the bale banding process.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a banding machine for cooperation with and between an upstream and a downstream horizontal conveyor upon which loose bales of material are moved to be wrapped into tight bales including a support frame locatable transversely with respect to a longitudinal direction of the conveyors and between the conveyors, the banding machine having an arched track with spaced vertical and horizontal members for guiding a band transversely and completely around a loose bale disposed within the arched track. The banding machine includes a sealing station adjacent one vertical member and has an automatic means for selectively gripping a forward end of a band. The sealing station has a reversible drive wheel for driving a band forward through the track with an overlap of a band located adjacent one vertical member and for applying reverse force to tighten a band around a bale after actuation of the automatic means for selectively gripping. The sealing station also has means for connecting overlapped end portions of the band after tightening the band about a bale and means for cutting the band as overlapped end portions are connected. The means for connecting including means for applying heat to an inner surface of the band adjacent a portion thereof, means for clamping a forward end portion and another end portion of a band adjacent the forward end portion thereof to secure the band together by adhesive contained in the band.
In other aspects of the invention the reversible drive wheel is located adjacent an inner surface of the band, a movable surface located adjacent an outer surface of the band, the movable surface being selectively movable toward and away from the drive wheel to grip and release a band. The means for connecting includes means for clamping overlapped end portions of a band, the clamping means including a plate located outwardly of a band encircling a bale and an automatic pressing head disposed inwardly of a band generally opposite to the plate, the sealing station having a horizontal exit slot for a band between the plate and the pressing head opening toward a downstream movement of a bale from the machine by one conveyor causes a band encircling a bale to move out through the exit slot. Also included is means for applying water to a portion of a band, the water cooperating with the adhesive in a band for securing the two portions of a band together. The means for applying heat includes a movable heater element selectively positioned between a forward end portion and another end portion of a band. The means for clamping pushes the portions of a band together with the heater element from between the portions before the means for cutting is operated.
In other aspects of the present invention there is provided a method for tying a bundle of material, which includes the steps of: A. encircling a bundle of material with a length of flat band wherein the length has a pre-moistened leading end portion and a trailing end portion partially enclosed in a movable sealing head station and the remaining central portion of the length is partially enclosed in an arched track located concentrically outside the bundle of material; B. clamping the leading end portion to restrain rearward movement of the band while pulling the trailing end portion of the band to concentrically collapse the band from the arched track and tightly encircle the bundle with the trailing end portion of the band overlapping a leading end portion; C. clamping the trailing end portion to prevent loss of tension in the band; D. moving a heated member in between the leading and trailing portions of the band with a press to aid in heat transfer from said member to the leading and trailing portions of the band; E. removing press clamp and retracting heated member from the leading and trailing portions of the band together to form a seal with a hardened flat press that, enroute to perform the act of sealing, shears the trailing portion of the band against a hardened shear edge. The bundle of material is cellulose pulp and the band is of repulpable paper fibers and contains an adhesive that is water-soluble.
Further aspects of the present invention include a banding apparatus for cooperation with and between an upstream and a downstream horizontal conveyor upon which loose bales of material are moved to be wrapped by said apparatus into tight bales comprising a support frame adapted and arranged to be disposed to a longitudinal direction of and between an upstream and a downstream conveyor, a banding machine mounted on the platform, a supply of a stiff flat band of repulpable paper fibers held together with water-soluble adhesive having inner and outer surfaces, the banding machine including an arched track having spaced vertical and horizontal members for guiding the band transversely and completely around a loose bale disposable within the arched track, sealing means adjacent one vertical member for connecting the band to itself. The sealing means includes automatic means for selectively gripping the forward end portion of the band after passing completely through the arched track, the sealing means including a reversible drive wheel for driving the band forward through the track with an overlap of the band adjacent one vertical member and for applying reverse force on the band to tighten the band around a bale after actuation of the automatic means, means for applying water to the forward end portion of the band included and also means for clamping the forward end portion and another portion of the band overlapped therewith after tightening thereof, together with the adhesive being located in the portions and the clamping means including means for cutting the band as the portions are tightly secured by the adhesive. The sealing means includes a heater element for heating at least one portion of the band. The track includes a support member, and movable covering means over support member for removably securing the band to the support member. There is also lifting means for selectively moving the sealing means vertically. The sealing means includes control means for moving the heater element to a position between the portions of the band adjacent the front end portion where water was applied, the heater means heating the wetted adhesive, and said sealing means removing the heater element from between the portions of the band before the means for clamping secures the forward end portion to the another portion. The control means includes means for removing the heater element from between the portions of the band before the means for cutting cuts the band.
The means for clamping the band includes a plate located adjacent the outer surface of the band and an automatic pressing head adjacent the inner surface of the band, the sealing means has a horizontal exit slot for the band about a bale in downstream direction of movement of a bale from the track whereby movement of a bale by the downstream conveyor causes the band encircling a bale to remove out through the exit slot. The means for gripping includes a selectively operable brake member for selectively securing the forward end portion of the band between the brake member and the plate and also includes a second selectively operable brake member for selectively securing another portion between the second brake member and the plate. The reversible drive wheel is located adjacent an inner surface of the band, an engaging surface is located opposite to the drive wheel adjacent the outer surface of the band, the engaging surface being automatically movable toward and away from each other to grip and release the band.